Her New Home
by JulietRenaldo
Summary: This is the second book to Everythings Alright Eventually.


Saysies New Home

The adventures of Saysie continue. As you remember, Saysie was 12 years old and had been homeless since she was around 3. Hammy found her in her car seat and with the help of Leta, took care of her on the streets. Hammy and Leta were later put in a Mental Institution. Saysie was left on her own. Storeowners Mr.& Mrs. Salyers adopted Saysie without her knowing. This should have made Saysie the happiest child around, but who can ever tell about the future.

Saysie was in Mr. Salyers' car on her way to her new home. She was excited, scared, and every other emotion you can think of all at the same time. "I wonder what its going to be like with a real home?" Saysie thought to herself. Just then Mr. Salyers pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful house Saysie had ever seen. The house was 2 stories tall and painted like a "Victorian Lady". This was all happening so fast. Edllie, Mr. Salyers wife came out, "Welcome, welcome Saysie, I can't wait to show you the house. I have made a room for you that is fit for a princess, and that's just what you are!" This was just all so exciting. I hope that the Salyers' don't expect too much from me. I have always been a street urchin and don't know how to act in a house.

We walked into the front door and I was breathless! This house looked like something right out of the magazines I used to get out of the dumpster at the bookstore. Everything was so clean and perfectly in place. What if I broke something, or got it dirty? I was getting scared. Mr. Salyers said: " Saysie, you just make yourself at home. I know all of this might seem overwhelming at first, but everything we have is yours too. You can call me Delbert and Mrs. Saysie is Edllie. We are going to love having you here. All of our children have grown up and moved away." This was sounding more and more "too real" to be true.

Edllie took me to my room and I almost fainted! I had a princess' bedroom. The walls were painted pale pink with lacy pink and white curtains. The carpet was the same pink as the walls. My bed had a canopy on top of it with a beautiful pink and lace blanket on the bed. All of my furniture was white with pink knobs on them. The best part of all was when I opened the closet and it was full to bursting with beautiful clothes, all the right size for me. There was even five pair of shoes. Edllie said she would leave me alone for awhile to investigate everything. She also showed me that I had my own bathroom through a door that was in my bedroom, man talk about living like a princess.

As soon as she left the room, I just sat down on the floor and cried. This was all too much. What if I wasn't the little girl they wanted and they made me leave. I had so many questions, but no one to ask. I decided that the first thing I wanted to do was choose something to wear and take a bubble bath in my own bathroom. This was great. I chose a pair of pretty jeans and a pink sweater that buttoned down the front, with a white shirt that went under it. I needed underwear though. I went to the dresser and found a drawer full of socks and underwear. I chose one of each and headed to the bathroom. I even had a pink bathtub! I started running the water, being careful not to get it too hot. I found bubbles on the side of the bathtub and poured some in. Oh No, I put too many bubbles in I think, they were flowing out of the tub onto the floor and making a big old mess. I started crying and ran down the stairs for Edllie. "Edllie come quick, the tub is bubbling over" I said. Edllie ran up the stairs into my bathroom. She started laughing. "Sweetie, that's ok, I should have told you to use only a capful. We will get this cleaned up in no time, then you can take a bath."

That made me feel much better. No one was mad at me. We cleaned the bubbles up off the floor with a mop and wiped the sides of the tub. After the water drained, Edllie showed me how to put the bubbles in and left me to take a bath. I loved a bubble bath. I stayed in the water until I felt like a prune. When I got out to dry off, the towels were so fluffy that it felt like I was drying off with a cloud. When I got dressed, everything fit perfect.

I went down the stairs after I cleaned the bathroom back up and started to explore the house. This was turning into an adventure. What I really wanted was to go outside. I found the back door and went outside into the most gorgeous garden I had ever seen. There were flowers that I had never seen before and colors that weren't even to be imagined. I sat down on the cobblestone path and just enjoyed the good smells that were coming from all the flowers. Delbert came up to me and said " Saysie, its time to eat. We fixed things that we hope you like. Follow me and I'll show you where the kitchen is." I followed him back into the house. The kitchen was to the right of the back door. The kitchen was yellow and reminded me of a daisy. The kitchen was one that you ate in. There was a counter with stools, just 3 of them, one for each of us. When I hopped up on the stool, I remembered the manners that Hammy had taught me about eating. I put my napkin in my lap and waited for Delbert to get his food first. There were hot dogs, French fries, apple pie, and soda pop. I was in heaven. Edllie told me to eat whatever I wanted and how much I wanted. I was stuffed when dinner was finished. I got up to help Edllie with the dishes and she told me "This is your first night with us, go watch some television with Delbert while I clean up, it won't take but a minute."

Delbert and I went into the family room and sat on the couch, which was big and comfy. Delbert showed me how to work the remote control for the television and the dvd player. I found about 600 dvd movies on one wall that looked like a library. He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie or television. I started to look through all the movies and found Cinderella. That was a perfect movies for me. Delbert started it and we settled in to watch it.

I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know, its morning and I am in a bed covered up by the softest blanket in the world. At first I didn't know where I was an was a bit scared. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was in my bedroom, in my bed, in my new home. I lay there for a few more minutes then crawled out and made the bed. The clock on the dresser said it was 7 a.m. I was sure up early! I didn't know how long it would take me to get used to waking up in a bed, but I could sure learn to like it. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Delbert and Edllie were already at the table drinking coffee. "We are going shopping today dear." Said Edllie. "You can get whatever you want." I was so excited I didn't think I would be able to eat breakfast. After the dishes were put in the dishwasher we all got in the van and went to the mall. I was so excited.

When the three of us got there, we parked and Edllie said "You just take us to whatever stores you want to and pick out anything you like." I was a little scared. I learned early in life that nothing comes without a price. As scary as it all was, I was excited to go shopping. Never in my life had I been shopping, let alone in a mall! Delbert led the way to toy store, clothing stores, shoe stores, etc. When we were finished I felt like I had just had twelve years worth of Christmas's in one day.

On the way home Delbert said, "I think tomorrow we should think about getting you ready for school." I was scared! I had never been to school and what if I just wasn't smart enough to go. When we got home it was close to bedtime, so I got ready for bed. Delbert and Edllie told me goodnight and closed my door. I lay awake for a very long time deciding that even though I liked this new home I had to run away and go back to living on the streets. I knew I wasn't smart enough for school and I didn't want anyone to know that. I waited until I knew that my new family was asleep and I slipped out of bed. I packed a few things in a duffle bag that I found in the closet and crept down the stairs. I didn't want anyone finding out what I was doing. I wrote a note thanking them for what they had done and grabbed some fruit and crackers and bottles of water to put in the duffle bag also. I was so sad. This was a huge letdown to have a home one minute and know that I had to leave the next. Maybe everythings not alright eventually!


End file.
